


At All Costs

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Angstober '20 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: But the passion in his heart drowned out that tiny voice- he’d figure out a way.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Angstober '20 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	At All Costs

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober '20 - "All I ever wanted."

Storming out of Kasie’s lab seemed like ages ago and just mere minutes at the same time. But the trip to Ellie’s empty apartment, McGee’s to confirm Delilah wasn’t hiding her out, and even Jimmy’s because he sure as hell didn’t trust that man right now, confirmed she truly was gone.

The sheer anger and devastation wore off about 48 hours in. Nick was left with gaping emptiness for the following 24 hours, thankful it was the weekend and they were without a case. He was pretty sure he walked all of 10 steps all day- from the couch to the fridge and back. His only comfort the empty calories of longneck after longneck.

Finally the start of the work week brought renewed purpose, not only would he find her, but he would fight for her. Nick knew he had the world’s largest uphill battle, but for Ellie- it was more than worth it. With his mind finally focused, it didn’t take long to piece together just where she would have gone. A tiny piece of him warned himself she now had an army surrounding her, willing to protect her at all costs. But the passion in his heart drowned out that tiny voice- he’d figure out a way.

Fast forward to now, an entire week from the moment she left. An agonizing week without the light in his life to shine brightly on him. Without the one person who brightened his smile just by existing in the same room. It was a damn shame it took him this big of a fuck-up to realize it.

Nick sat in the sterile, minimally padded chair as he listened to the droning voice over the loud speaker and scrolled through his texts from a couple days ago.

_**NT:** I know you don’t want to hear from me, man but I need your help._

_**GB:** if this is who I think it is, bro you got some nerve._

_**NT:** I know I know…just hear me out_

_**GB:** …I’m waiting._

_**NT:** I fucked up_   
_**NT:** royally, I know_   
_**NT:** Ellie deserves better, I know_   
_**NT:** but George, I never, ever meant what I said_

_**GB:** hmm._   
_**GB:** idk what you said, and I really don’t think I want to_

_**NT:** she didn’t tell you?_   
_**NT:** never mind, it’s not important_   
_**NT:** I just want to get a chance to tell her the truth, George_

_**GB:** and that is?_

_**NT:** it’s her. It’s always been her._   
_**NT:** Ellie, she’s it._   
_**NT:** All I ever wanted._   
_**NT:** All I ever needed._   
_**NT:** More than I ever deserved._

_**GB:** Give her a few more days._   
_**GB:** And if your ass isn’t here groveling and professing, best believe I will find you Torres. You and your “she’s not my type” will regret it if you aren’t here by the end of the week._

In the moment Nick had wanted to scream at giving Ellie space for a few more days- he was _dying_ to see the woman now- wrap her in his arms and beg for her forgiveness. But he put his needs in the backseat and thought of her. Thought about the type of person she was, knowing it took her time, time to process and evaluate. And while that time might end with her still wanting nothing to do with him, he’d let her have it. George was right. But he would be there, he would fight- no matter how long it took.

_“Now boarding, Flight 387, final destination Oklahoma City at Gate A3.”_

Nick’s head perked up from his phone screen, rolling his shoulders back like a man on a mission he grabbed his go-bag and stood.

_Here goes nothing._


End file.
